<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Way Home by VMarsTrek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007410">Long Way Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsTrek/pseuds/VMarsTrek'>VMarsTrek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Veronica Mars (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canadian Content, F/M, Midnight Confessions, Mutual Pining, No Beta, Only One Bed, Trapped by Circumstance, Trapped by Weather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsTrek/pseuds/VMarsTrek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica runs into Logan in the most unlikely of places during a snowstorm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Veronica Mars/Logan Echolls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Way Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New work for Trope-A-Palooza 2020.</p><p>Following Elliebears lead, I'm covering the East coast.</p><p>Jen is based on a friend of mine who lives back home; I am the one who had the really great sledding hill, the snow drift up to my parents bedroom window and my dad was the snow plow driver.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“All passengers arriving from Porter Flight 331 original destination New York originating from Halifax, please see a airline representative at gate 3 for travel arrangements. Thank you.  Tous les passagers arrivant du vol 331 de Porter à destination de New York en provenance d'Halifax, veuillez consulter un représentant de la compagnie aérienne à la porte 3 pour organiser votre voyage. Merci.”</p><p>Veronica hefts her carry on onto her shoulder as she enters terminal one of the Romeo Leblanc Moncton International Airport.</p><p>“Gate 3, gate 3…” She turns and takes a step, looks up and sees gate 3. “You have got to be kidding? THIS is an international airport.”</p><p>A spunky brunette comes up to Veronica. “Hi! I’m Jen! Can I help you with anything?”</p><p>Veronica looks at her warily. Nobody is this friendly right? Although she’s heard things about Canadians…</p><p>“Ummm, just heading to gate 3. I was on my way back from London  via Halifax and was supposed to land in New York then to LA, but was redirected here. Freak snowstorm I guess?”</p><p>Jen chuckles as she eases Veronica’s bag off her shoulder and onto a trolley. </p><p>“No. Not a freak storm, at least not for Moncton. Once back in grade eight one of my friends, who had the BEST sledding hill, had snow up to her parents bedroom window. Halifax on the other hand tends to be warmer so it’s a bit much for them.” Jen smiles at Veronica. “Here you are at gate 3. I’m with WestJet, but we are all just filling time, so if you need anything just holler.” Jen waves as she turns to take a seat at her post. </p><p>Veronica tugs her trolley wondering how anyone would choose to live here as she watches the snow. </p><p>“Hot chocolate?” Veronica jumps. It’s Jen again. Smiling offering a hot cup of one of her favorite drinks.</p><p>“Thanks. I love hot chocolate.” Veronica closes her eyes savoring the rich chocolate, a low moan escaping her mouth.</p><p>“Veronica? I recognize that food induced moan anywhere.” Veronica’s eyes pop open as she bumps into him.</p><p>“Logan? What on earth are you doing here?” Veronica wants to smooth her clothes or fix her hair but she is holding too much stuff.</p><p>His husky chuckle infiltrates her ears and she knows she’s a goner. “Same as you I suspect. Trapped by snow. In the Hub of the Maritimes.” He says gleefully.</p><p>“I see you haven’t lost your ability to absorb useless info.” </p><p>“Hey, it’s right there on the wall! I just read. Jeez Veronica.” He smirks at her as he turns her to face a poster board made to inform travelers about the city. </p><p>“Well, I’d love to chat but I need to make arrangements and see about a place to crash for the night, so…” She goes to turn back to the gate, when she feels his hand on her arm.</p><p>“Yeah, so bad news. The Holiday Inn close by is full, apparently there is a convention in town, and the town pretty much shuts down during storms to allow city workers to clean streets. A few people are stuck here tonight, and they apparently can not make arrangements for flights until things start to open up again.”</p><p>A nearby flight attendant nods in agreement but asks her name and details to log her in and provides Veronica with some basic information. She turns back to Logan.</p><p>“I’m just going to find a bathroom.”</p><p>“I’ll watch your stuff.”</p><p>Veronica wanders over into the bathroom taking the opportunity to wash her face, scrub her hands and run her hands through her hair. Opening her purse she searches for her lip gloss, because her lips are dry, not because her ex of six months ago is right outside the door. She turns when she hears someone come in. It’s Jen coming in to wash off a stain on her tie.</p><p>“Hi again! Did you manage to get things settled at the gate?”</p><p>“Ugh, no. The closest hotel is booked up and everything’s closed up?”</p><p>Jen turns to her with a sad smile. “Yeah. We try to keep people off the streets during storms. Plows can do their jobs easier, keeps people safe and streets open for emergency vehicles. That friend I was talking about with the amazing sledding hill? Her dad worked across the river growing up.” Veronica nods knowingly, not knowing at all what river Jen is referring to.”And once when he was plowing, he hit a car that was parked on the road that was covered in snow. What can you do?”  Jen turns back to her tie, before pausing, pulling out her phone, texting, texting again, smiling, sending another text, then slipping her phone back in her pocket.</p><p>“So. How would you like a bed to sleep in tonight?”</p><p>Veronica looks at Jen like she is an angel. “That, that would be amazing, but how?”</p><p>“The Holiday Inn, the one that’s booked up solid? Well, they usually keep a room or two for flight attendants, just in case. I just confirmed with my supervisor and it won’t be used tonight, as all incoming flights have arrived. I can get someone to take you now.” Jen smiles brightly.</p><p>Veronica goes to leave, pauses then turns. “Um, would it be ok if I brought someone else with me, we’re certainly willing to pay for the room and any charges…”</p><p>Jen nudges her arm to get her walking. “Not here an hour and hooking up? Scandalous!”  a laugh escaping her smile.</p><p>“No, just an old friend I ran into who happened to be on the same flight as me and in the same boat.”</p><p>“No problem. But just so you know, there is only one bed.” Jen stands off to the side waiting for Veronica’s return.</p><p>“Hey, I didn’t think you were coming back. I almost drank your hot chocolate.”</p><p>“Sorry, I was getting us some good news! Grab your bags, I scored us a place to stay tonight.” </p><p>“What? I was waving my black Amex around in the air and couldn’t get anything.” Logan says picking up his bags and following Veronica towards the doors. </p><p>“You’ve clearly forgotten I have my ways.” She winks turning to Jen who leads them out into the check in area and down a tunnel. “Logan, Jen, Jen, Logan.” Veronica bruskily introduces. </p><p>“Hi Logan! Welcome to Moncton the …” Jen starts</p><p>“...Hub of the Maritimes!” Logan finishes.</p><p>“Oh, I like him.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, he’s a freaking peach.” Veronica mumbles as she rolls her eyes. </p><p>Jen brings them to a truck with a plow on the front. Logan can barely contain his excitement, but holds open the door for Veronica to climb in first before he throws in their bags and shuts the door behind them.</p><p>It’s a surprising short drive to the hotel which Veronica is thankful for because she is frozen  and looking forward to a hot shower. Logan thanks the driver palming a $50 bill into his hand despite his protests that he was coming this way anyway.</p><p>Veronica checks in as Logan wanders around fiddling with promotional pamphlets, and when she looks, she shakes her head because somehow he’s managed to find a pen and is twirling it.</p><p>She gets the key card and grabs him while heading to the elevator before he can touch anything else. Ugh. Doesn’t he know how dirty everything is.</p><p>They arrive at the room and Veronica lets them in. Logan strides over to the window and throws open the curtains. Outside it’s white. It’s all white.</p><p>“Yeah. I’m not sure we are getting out of here tomorrow.”</p><p>“Great. Is it ok if I grab a shower first? I’m freezing and gross from air travel.” Logan nods and she slips into the bathroom.</p><p>Twenty minutes later freshly shampooed and shaved, because, well, she doesn’t like prickly skin, Veronica feels so much better. That is until she happens upon the scene Logan has created on the mini table by the window. Wine, candles, take out bags from a place called Harveys.</p><p>“Uh, what’s all this?” Veronica asks as she dries her hair. </p><p>Emptying the bag and unwrapping burgers, Logan smiles at her. “I wandered back downstairs and asked about burger places. The plow driver was still there and offered to take me to this place so I got us supper. I figured you’d be hungry.”</p><p>As if on queue, Veronica’s stomach rumbles. </p><p>She shrugs. “I could eat.”</p><p>They spend supper catching up with each other’s lives over the past six months, careful to avoid any inflammatory topics. There is a little flirting because it’s them, and they have only been broken up six months with no others in between. Veronica can still feel the chemistry between them.</p><p>Logan fills Veronica in with local history, because he’s sponge and for a low profile province, it has some unique points of interest. She could see visiting here again with better weather.</p><p>After stifling two yawns, Logan points out the time zone difference and that they should probably get some sleep.</p><p>“I can take the floor…”</p><p>“Logan, don’t be ridiculous.  I knew it was one bed when we got here, and it’s king sized, so there is plenty of room for both of us.” Veronica shrugs. </p><p>“Ok, well, if you insist.” Logan strips down and jumps into bed.<br/>
Veronica rolls her eyes, and slips under the sheets, shutting off the light. </p><p>They lay in silence listening to the beeping of tractors pushing snow and the occasional car drive by.</p><p>Veronica flips over and sighs, unable to get comfortable. She feels the bed shift as Logan turns towards her.</p><p>“Something on your mind, Mars?” He asks softly.</p><p>“No.” She starts. “Um, thanks for a great night Logan. Certainly not how I was expecting this trip to end.” </p><p>“Hey, you found us a room. I just filled in the spaces. There’s something else, did I do something…” He asks as he rests his hand on her arm.</p><p>Veronica takes a long breath before blowing it out. “That’s just it. You didn’t. Tonight was perfect.”</p><p>“I’m not following Veronica.”</p><p>“Why is it why it’s just the two of us, things are great, apparently no matter where, no matter the circumstances. But welcome in other people, the day to day minutiae and boom! Everything blows up.” She pauses. “It’s me isn’t it. I’m the problem.”</p><p>Logan leans up and pulls Veronica into his arms. She burrows her head into his chest, staving off tears.</p><p>“I miss you Logan. Every damn day. I go over and over what went wrong, and what it seems to boil down to is me. Being. A. Crappy. Girlfriend. I’m sorry I fucked up and drove you away. I hope we can at least be friends?”</p><p>“Ah Veronica. I’m sorry, but I don’t want to be your friend.”</p><p>Veronica starts to push away, swallowing a sob, feeling her heart clench. She doesn’t want to be friends either, she wants more, but can she honestly ask for that?</p><p>“I suppose I deserve that, I just hoped, after tonight, maybe…”She says, voice cracking.</p><p>Logan chuckles taking her chin and turning it towards him. “No Veronica. Tonight was great, but I don’t want to be your friend. That’s what we were when we were 12. We’ve tried that, it doesn’t work for us and it tends to get messy. For us, for others.” He strokes her hair trying to soothe the misunderstanding. “What I MEANT is I too have spent time thinking, Veronica. I miss you, and if all you really want is a friendship, I’ll take it, but what I really want is us back.” He takes her hands and kisses them before holding them to her heart.</p><p>Veronica sits up gasping at his words, tears rolling down her face. She throws her arms around Logan, kissing him soundly on the mouth.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes?” Logan feels Veronica nod against his chest as she sighs. “It’s late. Let’s get some sleep.” </p><p>“Logan, I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too Vee.”</p><p>They sleep cuddled up together and spend the next day lounging in bed. Having nowhere to go and no one to interrupt them, they have the opportunity to talk about what went right, what they can do differently. </p><p>On the next morning they wake up to blue skies and Veronica can finally see the river, albeit frozen, Jen referred to, the Petitcodiac. Logan tells her it means “the river that bends like a bow” named by the native Mi’kmaw people.</p><p>They find their flight is to leave in the afternoon and Jen has arranged for a drive back to the airport in time to check back in.</p><p>Once they make it through security, Veronica spots Jen helping a mom with two rambunctious kids.</p><p>Veronica uncharacteristically flings herself at Jen in a hug, listening to Logan laugh behind her. “I always heard Canadians were friendly, but I had NO idea!”</p><p>Jen pats Veronica’s back. “Oh hun, we’re not just Canadians around here, we’re Maritimers.”</p><p>Veronica smiles, at her then at Logan, tugging him along. “I’ll remember for next time.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>